


getting back into line

by cherryliqueur



Series: kink bingo: ladies of riverdale edition [11]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Forced Orgasm, Fucking Machines, Incest, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Parent/Child Incest, Riverdale - Season 4, Riverdale Kink Bingo, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 00:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21365083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryliqueur/pseuds/cherryliqueur
Summary: Hiram and Hermosa decide that Veronica needs a certain push to get back into line with their family.
Relationships: Hermosa Lodge/Veronica Lodge, Hiram Lodge/Veronica Lodge, Hiram Lodge/Veronica Lodge/Hermosa Lodge
Series: kink bingo: ladies of riverdale edition [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1459318
Comments: 4
Kudos: 98





	getting back into line

**Author's Note:**

> I've actually been itching to jump back into Hiram and Veronica, so how could I not take the opportunity to add a third Lodge into the mix?
> 
> -  
[Kink Bingo: Ladies of Riverdale Edition](https://cherryliqkinks.livejournal.com/1557.html)  
Veronica + fucking machines

Veronica doesn’t know how long she’d been left in her room when she hears the door click open once more, what feels like entire _hours _later, renewing her urge to struggle against the leather binding her forearms to the chair and her legs tied open wide. Her lace sleeping teddy is no doubt lightly soaked in her sweat from her useless attempts at loosening her restraints, something that had only served to tire her out more, but she’d rather that than not try at all. She’d known it would take more than changing the locks to keep her father out, but never, not once, did Veronica truly believe that Hiram Lodge would lay a finger on her.

Until tonight.

“Oh, dear sister,” a soft voice sighs, and Veronica’s entire body stiffens. There may be a tie wrapped around her eyes, obscuring her vision, but there’s no mistaking that voice, new to her own ears as it may be. “I dare say, our Daddy was right. You are_ quite_ delectable,” Hermosa coos, making Veronica jump when she feels hands grasping at her breasts through the thin layer of lingerie. She squeezes them in her palms, thumbs and forefingers pinching her nipples tightly before rolling them between the pads of her fingers, and Veronica sucks in a sharp breath.

“You two are disgusting,” Veronica hisses, glaring behind her blindfold. Judging by the way her half-sister giggles in delight, this is exactly the reaction she wanted.

“You may have been the one to grow up under Daddy’s roof, spoiled by all of his riches and adoring attention, but you’ve been deprived of his greatest gift.” Hermosa’s body slides in closer, legs falling open as she straddles Veronica’s hips, sitting herself on her lap, and Veronica nearly sputters as she feels Hermosa’s heat pressing against her cunt through Veronica’s teddy – her bare,_ wet_ heat. But just as Veronica’s stomach sinks at the fact that her half-sister is _naked_, Hermosa grinds their pussies together, nothing but thin lace between them. “If Daddy had fucked you with his cock as he did me, maybe your loyalty would never have strayed. You could hear us, couldn’t you? In Daddy’s office?”

Veronica stubbornly presses her lips together, refusing to play into Hermosa’s mind games.

But in truth, it had been impossible_ not_ to hear her half-sister’s wanton moans and squeals of ecstasy trailing through the air and down the hallway to Veronica’s bedroom. Even through the closed doors, she could hear the soft thuds of furniture being shoved aside, of hips being fucked against the walls – and it wasn’t until Hermosa’s cries of, “Daddy, Daddy,_ Daddy_,” in the throes of her first orgasm of the night that Veronica realized her nipples had tightened in arousal.

Her father and half-sister were_ fucking_, and Veronica had been_ turned on_.

She’d nearly fought back the urge to throw up.

“Ignore me all you want, baby sister, but I know you heard everything.” Leaning in, her hair tickling across Veronica’s collarbone as she dips her head, Hermosa adds with a whisper against the swell of her breast: “Just as I know you can feel his sweet cum dripping out of my pussy and into yours right now.”

She tugs Veronica’s teddy aside and sucks one of her nipples between her lips before Veronica can respond, and Veronica’s head tips back as her mouth parts. The only saving grace, she supposes, is that she hadn’t actually moaned out loud.

“I don’t know how Daddy saw these tits on his baby girl every day and didn’t suck on them,” Hermosa practically sighs, suckling on Veronica’s nipple before letting go with a wet pop, and then her fingers grasp at Veronica’s chin and tugs her head forward against, their mouths practically meeting in a kiss. “Daddy has always been so soft on you, and look where that got him,” Hermosa murmurs against Veronica’s more, tightening her grip when Veronica tries to force her head away. “I tried to tell him that we needed to be treated the same, but now he has one daughter who adores him and one who despises him. The silver lining is that I think he finally realizes what went wrong with you.”

Veronica’s silent resolve cracks as Hermosa dips her head down, squeezing her half-sister’s other breast in her hand as she licks a flat stripe over her nipple. “You mean, _you _ended up brainwashed and I didn’t?”

Hermosa sighs, stroking a hand over Veronica’s hair in an almost affectionate gesture. “This is why you should have given her your cock much earlier, Daddy.”

It takes a half-second longer for her words to truly hit Veronica, making her jerk in surprise when a deep voice chuckles in clear amusement.

_Hiram_.

“You were this same age when Daddy gave you his cock,_ mija_,” their father points out with a patient, indulging voice. Like an adoring father would use on their baby girl. Like he’d used on Veronica many, many times before.

_Oh, god_.

“True,” Hermosa concedes, and Veronica feels Hermosa’s hands card through her hair, working the knot of the undone at the back of her head as she continues with, “but I was a year_ younger_ than my dear sister here when I started taking your cock down my throat. And a year younger than_ that_ when you would suck on my pussy for hours and hours on end.”

Her voice lilts in a giggle just as she lets Veronica’s blindfold fall away, and Veronica is staring right into her sister’s face as her own pussy involuntarily twitches in arousal at the idea of being eaten out for_ hours_.

And of course, Hermosa can_ feel_ Veronica’s reaction against her, making her face practically light up as a surprised giggle falls from her lips. “Well, well, dear sister,” she coos, shifting her hips back just enough for her to reach between them and stroke Veronica’s growing wetness through her lace. “Perhaps you aren’t such a lost cause after all. I think she quite likes the idea of you eating her sweet little cunt all night long.”

“You’re sick,” Veronica bites out, but it’s no use: she knows Hermosa feels her pussy twitch again, and her half-sister lets out another giggle.

“But remember, darling,” Hiram says, drawing Veronica’s narrowed eyes onto him, and his smirk widens. He’s holding Veronica’s stare even as he continues addressing Hermosa: “I devoured your cunt because you had a hard time falling asleep. Counting stars didn’t work, so instead, I sucked on your pretty pussy until you _saw _them.” He steps towards them, lifting his hands up, and that’s when Veronica realizes that: one, Hiram is completely naked, just like Hermosa; and two, that neither of his hands are empty.

In his left hand is a vibrating wand, and in his right is another type of wand: one with a rod that has a dildo attached to the end. It’s longer and thicker than any toy Veronica has ever used on herself, longer and thicker than any boy that Veronica has ever slept with, and she’s not quite sure if her pussy flutters in arousal or in fear as she takes it in.

It’s likely_ both_.

“Our dear Veronica, however,” Hiram says, letting out another indulgingly patient sigh, “hasn’t earned such sweet treatment yet. You’ve strayed from me,_ mija_,” he tells Veronica with a shake of his head, but Veronica can’t even begin to feel as infuriated as she should – not when her eyes are still locked on the dildo that he hands Hermosa. Her half-sister takes it without a word, sliding it into her mouth and getting it in fairly deep without so much as batting an eyelash. She hallows her cheeks out, sucking and licking at the toy, and Veronica can’t quite tear her eyes away as the silicone grows shiny and slick with every pass through Hermosa’s lips. “And for that, you must be disciplined.”

Hiram steps back for a moment, plugging the wand into an outlet in the wall, and Veronica’s heart stutters in her chest as the hum of the vibrations fill the air.

“You haven’t earned Daddy’s cock, but I know, deep down, you love me too much to have strayed away entirely,” Hiram tells Veronica as Hermosa finally slides off of Veronica’s lap and onto her feet. She pulls the dildo out of her mouth with a wet pop, and Veronica’s heart takes off, pounding against her chest as her gaze darts between Hiram and Hermosa as they tower over her on either side. “And because Daddy loves you, too, he’ll get you nice and stretched out for his cock while you’re being punished so you’ll know how to take it just as well as your sister does once you finally_ do_ beg for it.”

“I would_ never_,” Veronica breathes, but the words don’t come out nearly as harsh as she’d intended as Hermosa sinks onto her knees and pulls Veronica’s teddy aside. “S…”_ Stop_, she nearly snaps, but she cuts herself off with a sharp cry as her half-sister shoves the dildo deep into Veronica’s cunt with one thrust. It_ burns_, that’s how much it stretches her out, how deep it fills her, but Veronica realizes with belated horror that the pain makes her clit tingle and then throb. That rather than feeling unbearable or uncomfortable, it feels_ arousing_.

Then Hermosa switches it on, and this time, Veronica can’t even begin to stifle her own moans as the toy starts fucking her in steady, mechanical jerks.

_No. Oh, god, no_.

The thrusts are rather shallow and slow, but the size of the silicone rubbing against her folds already makes it feel like it’s too much. Each stroke of the cock inside of her feels as if it pushes a little more air from her lungs, and the tighter her chest grows, the wetter Veronica feels herself get.

A moment later, she feels the wand being pressed against her pussy, hovering just over her clit, and Veronica nearly cries out.

“No, Daddy, please,_ please don’t_,” she sputters, cutting herself off once more, this time with a gasp as Hiram rubs the wand right over her throbbing little bud. She throws her head back, her body jerking against her restraints hard enough that she almost feels the heavy chair she’s tied to jump with the force.

Hiram peers down at her with a smirk, circling the wand, and already, she feels her orgasm starting to spiral down her spine as she’s pushed toward the edge.

“Stop, stop, Daddy, make it stop,” Veronica cries, practically begs as her body throbs hotter and faster. She can feel her pussy clamping around the dildo again and again, as if trying to suck it in even deeper, somehow.

Then Hermosa and Hiram lean in, each of them latching onto Veronica’s nipples and sucking, _hard_, and Veronica keens out moan as she comes.

“Oh,_ mija_,” Hiram says with an affectionate chuckle against Veronica’s breast. He sucks again, and again, grinding the wand against her, and a shudder racks down Veronica’s spine, making her body spasm as best as it can against her restraints. “When will you learn that this isn’t about what you want? That you aren’t the one in control?” He bites at her nipple, making Veronica squeal, and Hermosa switches up the speed of the dildo, making Veronica’s vision start to blur at the edges once more as she feels another orgasm nearly ready to burst through her. “Daddy knows what’s best for you. Daddy has_ always_ know what is best for you, and you will learn to be just as devoted to me as your sister is. As _you _once were.” Lifting his head, he captures Veronica’s lips in a wet, open-mouthed kiss, licking into her gasping mouth as Veronica starts coming for a second time. “So you’ll sit here and take every single orgasm until Daddy decides you’re done, and you’ll learn that there’s nothing to do but accept it.”

Veronica whimpers as Hiram kisses her again, and then Hermosa angles the dildo, making it thrust right against that sweet spot inside of Veronica that has her screaming out in ecstasy against Hiram’s mouth. She holds it there, letting the toy pound mechanically against that sensitive little spot, and Veronica knows her skin will be bruised with how hard she tries to twist out her binds.

When her third orgasm punches through her, Veronica feels the first hot tear roll down her cheek, which Hermosa leans up to lick clean with a giggle.

When her fourth orgasm hits, Hiram hands the wand for Hermosa to hold with her other hand as he grasps Veronica’s jaw and pushes his cock into her parted, moaning lips, and he doesn’t give Veronica a chance to react before he’s fucking her face with his hand fisting her hair for leverage.

When her fifth orgasm hits, Veronica’s skin is slick with sweat, her lace teddy is_ soaked_ with it, and then her release is squirting out of her, making Hermosa and Hiram_ laugh_ as Veronica gets even more damp with her own orgasm.

Veronica’s squeals and screams have tapered off into whimpers, her face wet with tears and her body trembling in the chair, her eyes nearly crossed with pleasure in the few seconds she manages to get them open. She feels hazy and light-headed with pleasure, aching with arousal despite being made to come so many times in such a short span. Somehow it feels as if Veronica has been forced to orgasm for_ hours_ at this point, but it also feels as if they’ve just barely begun, and Veronica isn’t sure which sensation is worse.

“How are you feeling,_ mija?” _Hiram asks, his voice sounding faraway through the blood pounding in Veronica’s ears.

Veronica whimpers, shaking her head softly, and Hiram slips his tongue against hers in another kiss before pulling back, letting the wand fall, too.

“Her pussy is practically eating this thing up,” Hermosa says with a lilting giggle as she switches the dildo back down a slower setting as she eases it out of Veronica. “If she stretched around this thing so easily, she’s bound to take your cock just as well.” Veronica flinches as the dildo is pressed against her folds, the mechanical thrusts making it slide through her slick, oversensitive folds and over her tight, throbbing clit. Veronica’s body trembles, feeling her orgasm starting to build once more, though the sensation isn’t nearly as smothering without the unrelenting vibrations of the wand and the steady thrusts of the dildo stretching her out. “Guess daughters truly_ are_ made to take their Daddy’s cocks, just as you always say.”

Hiram chuckles, but Veronica doesn’t catch what he says to Hermosa as Veronica comes for a sixth time under the slide of the dildo over her clit. Her eyes cross, her lips parting in a stuttered moan as the waves of her orgasm crashing over her teeter between pain and pleasure. She’s not quite sure how her body is still capable of coming, of feeling any shred of arousal with all of the sensations being forced through without a second of relief – but when Hermosa presses the steadily-thrusting tip of the dildo past Veronica’s twitching pussy entrance once more, white-hot arousal unfurls in Veronica’s stomach once more even as she cries softly in protest.

“P-Please,” Veronica gasps, already quivering under the mechanical, rhythmic thrusts of the toy as it shallowly fucks her. “Please make… make it _stop_.”

“What do you think,_ mija?” _Hiram asks Hermosa. “Has your sister earned Daddy’s cock?”

Her half-sister tilts her head, her dark gaze sweeping over Veronica’s trembling body. “Well,” she relents, drawing the toy back out of Veronica’s pussy, her smile widening when Veronica’s body slumps against the chair as she finally gets a moment of relief. “Up until now, she didn’t beg, not once. You took our toys so well, didn’t you, baby sister?” Hermosa asks, tickling her fingers up Veronica’s stomach through the damp, sweat-soaked teddy sticking to her skin, and Veronica doesn’t have an ounce of energy left in her to fight it when Hermosa captures her lips in a wet kiss, letting their tongues slide together. “I’d say that you’ve finally earned Daddy’s cock.” She sucks Veronica’s lower lip between hers, humming almost sweetly as she kisses her half-sister long and deep, only just pulling back in time before Veronica started sputtering for air.

Then Hermosa pulls back, dropping the dildo onto the ground before turning toward Hiram without a being directed, grasping the base of his hard cock with one hand as she takes nearly half of its impressive length into her mouth with ease._ Getting him ready for her_, Veronica realizes, but the disgust she should be feeling is nothing more than a dull, barely there twist low in her stomach, too muddled down by the pleasure still buzzing through her.

“You should thank your sister,_ mija_,” Hiram tells Veronica as he strokes his hand over Hermosa’s hair. “Considering all of your hostility towards me, all of your disrespect towards your own, adoring father, I should leave you to come on that dildo all night long.” Veronica whimpers softly at the thought, cunt clenching at the threat. “But Hermosa has always been convinced that if I’d given you my cock early on, you would have never strayed, and she still believes it now.”

He tugs on Hermosa’s hair, drawing her off of his cock with a soft moan from her lips. “I do, Daddy,” Hermosa chimes in, meeting Veronica’s gaze as she leans in to nuzzle her cheek against the slick underside of Hiram’s erection, tongue darting out to lick at it. “She’ll beg for it, because she’d much rather have your cock slowly and sweetly fucking her, taking great care of her oversensitive pussy, rather than being fucked by a toy that won’t care to slow down or give her a break.”

Veronica may practically be drunk on her orgasms, barely coherent, but she still has a sliver of sense left in her to recognize the thinly-veiled threat.

She whimpers, her gaze slowly blinking between Hermosa’s and Hiram’s. Some small part of her still doesn’t want to give in, doesn’t want to give either of them the satisfaction. But she knows that her pussy can’t take another second of that damn toy.

So she licks her lips, her whiny, wanton voice sounding eerily similar to the old Veronica as she begs, “Daddy, can you please fuck me with your cock?”


End file.
